Culminando el momento
by Kikio J. Potter Evans
Summary: sabes que una enfermedad te asecha, sabes tambien que al parecer no tiene cura, cuando la vida es corta solo te interesa vivir con plenitud, no importa, ni el pasado, ni el apellido... importa lo que ahora te hace sentir


OK

Había estado un poco preocupada pues Harry aun no salía de la enfermería, el golpe que se dio en la caída mientras jugaba al Quidditch contra Slytherin había sido bastante fuerte pero confiaba en que la enfermera sabría que hacer, por lo tanto decidí desviar mi camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor y no a la enfermería tenia algunos trabajos para la próxima semana que aun no había revisado y debía que aprovechar que Ron estaba en la enfermería con Harry para poder concentrarme tranquilamente, lo cierto es que, desde que volvimos al colegio después de la guerra las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente excepto la actitud de Ron frente a los deberes ese nunca cambiaria, sonreí estúpidamente al recordar alguna que otra de sus pataletas con los deberes de historia de la magia que hasta a mi me parecían un tanto aburridos, entre la habitación y allí encontré a las chicas reunidas en circulo estaban lavender y las hermana parvatil con revistas de corazón de brujas en las manos y caras de estar leyendo un muy buen chisme volví a sonreír eso era otra cosa que tampoco había cambiado lo que me hacia sentir aun en tiempos de paz cuando la guerra no se había desatado, tome mis cosas rápidamente antes de que me invitaran a ser parte de la farándula y fui a sentarme en la sala común donde muy tranquilamente me puse a estudiar aunque un tanto nerviosa puesto que mañana anunciarían quienes serian el premio anual este año y por supuesto yo quería serlo pero habían bastantes candidatos así que debía admitir que estaba dura la elección.

Esa noche me acosté sin noticias de Harry pues estaban pasadas las 12 de la noche y Ron no había aparecido así que a la mañana siguiente me levante esperando que Ron estuviese en la sala común con noticias, pero tampoco estaba, me dirigí a el gran salón mas preocupada que ayer pero una sonrisa inevitable se asomo en mi rostro al ver a mis amigos buenos y sanos engullendo todo lo que tenían por delante, me acerque con paso apresurado y los golpee en la cabeza

Son unos idiotas sobre todo tu Ronald por que no apareciste por la sala común anoche y yo esperando noticias

Perdón Hermione pero es que me quede dormido en la enfermería y Harry y yo despertamos hambrientos y salimos corriendo para acá, verdad Harry – respondió Ron temeroso de un regaño

Si Hermy – confirmo Harry

Como sea – les conteste – me alegra ver que ya estas bien Harry

Me senté a comer con la sensación de estar siendo observada, converse un poco con Ginny que estaba enojada con su hermano por una mala broma hacia su relación con Harry, troné un poco mi cuello y nuevamente la sensación de ser observada me invadió mire hacia todas las mesas y sorpresa donde menos esperaba me miraban tres pares de ojos con vivido interés que no supe interpretar, de la mesa de Slytherin me observaban Malfoy y sus compañeros Nott y Zabbini y les devolví la mirada sin alterarme hasta que la voz de la directora McGonagall llamo mi atención

Alumnos como todos los años ya saben que hay que escoger dos premios anuales y este año no será la excepción, para el cargo se postulo por la categoría femenina la señorita Cho Chang de la casa de Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott por la casa de Ravenclaw, Pansy Parkinson por la casa de Slytherin y la señorita Hermione Granger por la casa de Gryffindor, por tanto el cuerpo de maestros de la escuela a votado por que la señorita Granger sea la nueva premio anual de este año.

Al escuchar la decisión quede estupefacta de emoción, la mesa entera de Gryffindor vibró en aplausos y felicitaciones Harry, Ron y Ginny me abrasaron y yo sonreí con verdaderas ganas pude notar que las otras mesas aplaudían conformes con la decisión mientras en la mesa de Slytherin la cara de Parkinson estaba contraída en furia.

Por favor chicos después habrá espacio para felicitaciones ahora por la categoría masculina se postularon el señor Neville Longbottong por la casa de Slytherin, Cauldwell Owen por la casa de Hufflepuff, Quike Orla por la casa de Ravenclaw y el señor Draco Malfoy por la casa de Slytherin y como dije anteriormente el cuerpo docente a votado por el señor Draco Malfoy de la casa de Slytherin, por favor esta tarde los dos premios anuales pasen a mi oficina para discutir temas escolares, mis felicidades a los nuevos premios anuales pueden todos seguir con el desayuno

Ok, todo estaba bien mi felicidad era infinita hasta que ella nombro al otro premio anual como era posible que lo hubieran escogido a el, el que participo en la batalla gran parte del lado de los mortifagos pero nada que hacer era una decisión tomada, mire a su dirección y el me miraba con desinterés, resople y seguí con mi desayuno no podía darme el lujo de llegar tarde a clase aunque fuera de adivinación.

Después del almuerzo mis amigos incluyendo a Ginny que parecía no querer despegarse de Harry, lo cual no lo agradaba mucho a Ron, fuimos al lago con pastelillos y zumo de calabaza para celebrar un poco mi nombramiento como premio anual, nos ubicamos un poco lejos de la orilla para evitar contra tiempos con el calamar gigante y comenzamos a contar anécdotas de cuando estábamos en grados inferiores hasta que se hicieron las cuatro la tarde donde en compañía de Ginny que tenia que ir a clase de defensa me dirigí al castillo al encuentro con la directora, llegue al despacho y la puerta se abrió automáticamente, entre.

Como ya saben el titulo que se les a otorgado requiere de mucha responsabilidad aunque seguramente no debo decírselo se que son alumnos con conductas ejemplares y es por eso que están aquí – _escuchaba como la profesora hablaba y rodee los ojos cuando dijo que ambos éramos alumnos ejemplares después de todo Malfoy no había sido jamás e típico alumno seguidor de las reglas, en ese momento lo mire el observaba a la directora con interés después de la guerra había cambiado tanto física como mental mente o eso creo ya no se la pasa insultándome y cuando no ve por el pasillo a Harry o a Ron y a mi nos saluda con una inclinación de su cabeza y eso es todo con el – _por lo tanto tendrán su propia torre que como lo sabrán no es tan grande como la de sus casas pero es lo suficiente mente grande para ambos _– ok de que me había perdido por andar analizando a Malfoy había perdido el hilo de lo que decía la directora - _la torre se encuentra a la vuelta de la biblioteca no tiene perdida usted señorita Granger debe conocerla después de todo ha pasado muchas veces por hay, o quizás no lo cierto es que esta oculta a la vista de todos aparente mente es solo la pared adornada con una gárgola. -_parecía que la profesora hablaba en otro idioma no lograba entender nada de lo que nos decía, y mi único lenguaje era la presencia y la imagen de malfoy que estaba hay de pie tan tranquilo como si ninguna pesadilla lo persiguiera durante la noche, como si no hubiera sido el quien estuvo del otro bando, el bando de los oscuros, los malos, los asesinos y torturadores, como si el no hubiera torturado a nadie, como si su conciencia estuviera mas limpia que la de un niño pequeño y así parecía ser, todo el lenguaje de su rostro mostraba serenidad y completa tranquilidad, sus ojos de fuego hecho hielo se posaron en mi y su mirada desinteresada me hizo sentir pequeña, alzo sus cejas y sentí que debía contestar algo, desvié la vista hacia la profesora madgonagall y ella parecía estar repitiendo mi nombre la mire extrañada y parpadee entonces escuche mi nombre repetidas veces en los labios de la profesora_

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, te sientes bien, señorita Granger por que no me contesta _- decía ya al parecer de forma desesperada, todo me daba vueltas, sentí un mareo impresionante y todo se volvió negro_

Desperté todavía con un poco de mareo, reconocí la habitación con un poco de dificultad, pronto Harry y Ron vinieron a mi encuentro con dulces que Madame Ponfrey decomiso según ella no me hacían nada bien en mi estado, aun no se bien de que estaba hablando pero parecía que no era nada bueno por la cara de seriedad que tenia, aunque tratándose de la enfermera escolar hasta una gripa era completamente grave para ella y no es para menos su oficio es tratar de que las personas estén lo mas sano posible, pasada la mañana la profesora McGonagall vino a mi encuentro también desde mi posición note que hablaba acaloradamente con la enfermera y me miraba preocupada, una señal de alerta se hizo presente en mi, algo estaba pasando conmigo eso era definitivo ambas se acercaron a la camilla donde me encontraba sentada, la profesora McGonagall me tomo la mano de forma protectora yo no decía absolutamente nada, la señera Ponfrey se aclaro la garganta y expreso incluso con un poco de remordimiento

lamento mucho tener que decirle esto a quien a sido una heroína nacional en los tiempos del que no debe ser nombrado, no lo notamos de inmediato, nunca me di cuenta en ese tiempo, yo de verdad lo lamento, si tan solo lo hubiera notado, hubiéramos podido hacer algo, pero ahora me temo que es demasiado tarde, el virus a avanzado tanto que nos sera imposible detenerlo, tal vez atrasarlo un poco mas de tiempo, de verdad lo lamento. - dijo la señora Ponfrey con congoja

tome esto con calma señorita Granger - secundo la profesora

pero que es lo que debo tomar con calma profesora, que es lo que tanto lamenta enfermera? hasta ahora solo se ha lamentado pero no me ha dicho nada en conclusión - dije un poco desesperada tantas disculpas y lamentos me estaban asustando

de acuerdo - la enfermera suspiro profundo y me dijo lo que jamás creí que escucharía - vera señorita Granger al desmayarse el señor malfoy muy amablemente la cargo hasta aquí en compañía de la profesora, de inmediato le hice los chequeos de rutina, pero nada dio resultado, así que me dije que el desmayo no había sido cosa cualquiera y le hice exámenes mas profundos, incluso uno que jamás pensé que tendría que hacerle a ningún estudiante de Hogwarts, y bueno los exámenes dieron positivos, se trata de una maldición silenciosa que resulta degenerativa en las personas pero el proceso es lento y silencioso por eso después de la batalla en los chequeos jamás lo notamos y ahora la maldición esta muy avanzada y para serle honesta la posibilidad de que lo paremos es muy remota, eso es magia muy antigua, me atrevería a decir que incluso ya esta perdida.

pero eso no quiere decir que no intentemos buscar los recursos para detenerlo - intervino la profesora - pediré a todos y cada uno de los profesores para que busque una solución e investiguen, semanalmente te daré permiso para que vayas a San mungo a hacerte chequeos de rutina haber como avanza, por supuesto todo en la mas completa discreción, es tu opción si quieres contárselos a tus amigos pero si deseas privacidad de nuestra parte la vas a obtener.

todo lo que decían me parecía una mala, pero muy mala pesadilla, no podía creerlo, según todo esto en mi cuerpo había un hechizo muy antiguo que me degeneraba por dentro de forma silenciosa, estaba muriendo sin darnos cuenta y aun seguía muriendo poco a poco, pero de que de trataba todo esto, de pronto sentí un pavor enorme, la idea de morir después de haber luchado tanto por ser una igual en este mundo de magia, sin distinción de sangre, ni clase social y ahora me decían que estaba muriendo, que ni siquiera sabíamos cuanto mas podía durar con buen aspecto , una vez mas todo volvió a ser negro para mí.

Abrí los ojos sintiéndome mareada, seguía en la enfermería por lo visto y era bien pasada la tarde, la señora Ponfrey no vio inconvenientes para que saliera de ese lugar que me hacía sentir peor, aunque creo que me dejo salir para poder lidiar con la noticia sin duda luego me acosaría a través de los maestros para que viniera a hacerme chequeos y a guardar reposo, llegue a la sala común y subí directamente a mi habitación lo único que me apetecía era tirarme en cama a llorar, no me había vuelto a sentir así desde que creí que Harry estaba muerto aquella noche de la batalla, cuando creí que el dolor me desgarraría el corazón solo que ahora sentía que se me desgarraría por mí misma, no quería morir como cualquier otra persona sentía que me quedaba tanto por vivir tantas experiencias por compartir tantas personas que conocer, pero al llegar a la habitación oh oh sorpresa mi cama no estaba y mis cosas menos entonces recordé que el día anterior había sido nombrada premio anual y que mis cosas deberían estar en la torre suspire mis planes de auto compadecerme a mi misma debía aplazarlos por ahora tenía que ir a el despacho de la directora a que me informara bien lo que había dicho ayer, me parecía mentira que ayer hubiera sido un día lleno de felicidad y hoy una terrible pesadilla…..

Hermione querida – hablo McGonagall en cuanto me vio entrar tenia el rostro lleno de preocupación.

Directora necesitaba hablar con usted disculpe por haber entrado sin una invitación – respondí

No te preocupes supongo que quieres hablar sobre lo que vamos a hacer – supuso

En realidad no, no quiero saber nada de eso, venía a que me informara sobre mis obligaciones como premio anual – dije con la voz un poco temblorosa

Pero Hermione tenemos que hablar sobre eso es mas importante que cualquier cosa, ya eh hablado con el señor ministro y tiene a toda la sección de contra maleficios buscando el antídoto magos preparadísimos estudiados de todas las partes del mundo trabajando en busca de tu buena salud

A pues muchas gracias profesora pero si no le importa prefiero asimilarlo un poco antes de sentarme a buscar una solución – replique con calma casi que con voz suplicante, podía sentir mis ojos inundándose de lagrimas apuradas por acariciar lastimosamente mi rostro así que parpadee fuerte un par de veces enderece la postura endurecí el rostro y pedí una vez mas – y ahora si no le importa podría informarme de mis obligaciones.

De eso nada Hermione, te retirare el cargo para que puedas mantener tranquilidad el puesto conlleva muchas responsabilidades y estrés así que puedes considerarte libre del cargo, ya mismo mando a los elfos domésticos a que dejen tus cosas nuevamente en la torre de Gryffindor

Ok esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, una cosa era que a pesar de mi lucha durante la batalla y toda mi estancia en Hogwarts al lado de mis mejores amigos no hubiera terminado en los resultados que esperaba para mi, pues moría lentamente, y eso me dolía, pero otra cosa es que esa maldición no me permitiera continuar con mi vida o con lo que me quedaba de ella, estaba dispuesta a disfrutar cada segundo de lo que me quedaba por vivir y entre eso estaban mis planes de ser lo que me había propuesto siempre que es por supuesto ser premio anual, ya no pude contener las lagrimas, ella brotaron de mi con tal dolor que se me contrajo el rostro de congoja, la directora se levanto de su escritorio y vino a mi encuentro me abraso con aire maternal y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, tome aire no debía ponerme así.

Profesa no me haga esto, es todo por cuanto me eh esforzado todos estos años, no puedo permitir que esto me detenga en mis propósitos si voy a morir pronto o no tan pronto ya que aun no sabemos quiero vivir con toda la plenitud posible – dije entre sollozos – quiero cumplir con los sueños que tengo mas próximos con los que creo aun poder tener tiempo, no me lo impida se lo suplico, deme la oportunidad, si en el camino veo y me doy cuenta que en realidad todo esto me supera yo misma le entregare el puesto, pero le aseguro que seré la premio anual que todos y en especial yo misma espero ser.

La profesora me miro largamente tanto que dude que me lo permitiría, luego sin previo aviso esbozó una sonrisa que rara vez le había visto, esa que exponía cuando algo realmente le complacía, como la noche de la batalla donde convoco a las estatuas a proteger el castillo fue la última vez que le vi esa sonrisa de complicidad y supe que todo estaría bien por ahora

Sabes, en realidad esperaba que me dijeras eso señorita Granger, siempre eh admirado su valor para enfrentar las dificultades y sabia que aunque este en este gran dilema con su vida no me decepcionaría, de acuerdo puede seguir siendo la premio anual de este año y cuente conmigo en lo que necesite, como seguramente ayer no entendió nada de lo que le explicaba en compañía del señor Malfoy eh de contárselo de nuevo.

Como nuevamente estamos en tiempos de paz las medidas son menos estrictas, le daremos un boletó de confianza a los estudiantes por lo tanto sus rondas ya no serán diarias, en adelante serán tres veces por semana y los domingo para asegurarnos de que estarán acostados para asistir temprano a clase al día siguiente, usted y el señor Malfoy darán de ahora en adelante los permisos correspondientes para organizar fiestas en las salas comunes y en el gran salón y se encargaran de la organización, también darán las respectivas ordenes a los prefectos, el cuerpo de maestros en compañía de algunos de la junta de padres de familia hemos decidido que este año y si es un éxito también en los años venideros se dictaran clases de baile y manualidades en pro de la aceptación y la superación de la guerra de lo que usted y el señor Malfoy también se harán cargo, será decisión de ustedes si dichas clases se hacen al estilo muggle o mágicamente, podrán restar o sumar puntos a los estudiantes, semanalmente pasaran reportes sobre sus decisiones durante la semana, o si de lo contrario no hay nada que reportar entonces pasaran un listado de propuestas de los estudiantes en las que ustedes crean que deben consultar nuestra o mi opinión, algunos sábados deberán acompañar a los estudiantes de tercer curso a la excursión en el pueblo, mmm creo que eso es todo, así lo olvidaba usted y el señor malfoy compartirán asiento en cada clase y harán todos los trabajos en conjunto.

Ok toda la información procesada me parecía bastante sencilla lo de las rondas y permisos ya estaba familiarizada por mi puesto de prefecta, pero había cosas en las que tendría que involucrarme con Malfoy en las que no sabría cómo reaccionar gracias a los de su bando yo moría pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Así y no olvide que su torre se encuentra un pasillo antes de la biblioteca, no puede revelar a nadie su ubicación solo usted y el señor Malfoy pueden saber donde esta, los días festivos pueden llevar a sus amigos pero ellos no deben ver donde queda exactamente, su contraseña en "unión entre las casas", que tenga buen día señorita Granger.

Y eso era todo, agradecí una vez mas y salí de allí, quería ver a mis amigos pero seguramente estaban en clase, yo aun tenia escusa así que me dirigí a mi nueva torre el camino me lo sabía de memoria, observe la gárgola, su rostro feo y solemne me recordaron que mi vida a pesar de estar recortada era un vida feliz, tenía unos padres maravillosos y unos amigos dispuestos a dar la vida por mi y mucha gente alrededor que me quería, mientras esa pobre gárgola estaba hay tiesa, sin vida y fea, los ojos se me abnegaron en lagrimas al imaginarme, fría, pálida y sin vida, dije la contraseña con el corazón oprimido y entre, seque mi rostro con las mangas y quede maravilla con la estancia, todo era una perfecta combinación entre el verde, el rojo, el dorado y el plateado, lo que se suponía era la sala común era perfectamente armónica, había un sofá de color verde botella con detalles en plata un escritorio enorme perfecto para que trabajen dos personas de color rojo envejecido con detalles en oro una chimenea con el tamaño perfecto y una escalera al fondo, había cuadros vacios listos para ser llenados de fotografías y una alfombra dorada con verde, una pequeña biblioteca una mesita y dos sillones uno verde y otro rojo de la misma tonalidad del sofá y del escritorio, subí las escaleras con mejor animo y me tope con tres puertas, abrí la que estaba la frente sorpresa era el baño, una pequeña replica del baño de prefectos solo que en vez de una enorme tina había una tina pequeña y mas practica, había montones de productos ubicados en las estanterías supuse que eran de Malfoy , salí de ahí y cerré con cuidado, mire las puertas a mi lado una verde con picaporte plateado y otra roja con picaporte dorado, era obvio de quien era cada una me disponía abrir la mía cuando de improviso la otra se abrió dando paso a la figura de Malfoy que desprendía un olor a menta que me hipnotizo unos instantes sus ojos de hielo solido se clavaron indiferentes en mi otra vez, como era ya costumbre hizo su típica inclinación de cabeza y paso por mi lado dispuesto a bajar las escaleras, recordé las palabras de la señora Ponfrey - _al desmayarse el señor malfoy muy amablemente la cargo hasta aquí en compañía de la profesora_ – sin pensarlo las palabras salieron de mis labios sin autorización previa.

Eh Malfoy – el interpelado volvió el rostro en mi dirección, oh que había hecho, por que lo llame – Gracias! Ya sabes por llevarme a la enfermería y todo eso – dije rápidamente.

Nada salió de sus labios, otra escueta inclinación de cabeza y regreso sobre sus pasos, pff suspire y entre a mi habitación, y que les puedo decir, me encanto…


End file.
